Lo que el Orgullo puede hacer
by ElenaRose-206
Summary: El Orgullo, nubla los buenos sentimientos, eso te lleva a cometer errores, pero recuerda "nunca te das cuenta de cuanto quieres algo asta que lo pierdes" /No soy buena en los Summary pero denle una oportunidad, les hará llorar ;)


Hola, e aquí con una nueva historia, esta vez, con una moraleja bastante grande, espero que sea de su agrado :D, no lloren mucho en esta historia, me llego asta el alma :C (esta historia ya la había escrito antes, pero con mala ortografía, solo cambiare las malas ortografías y algunas partes de la historia)

* * *

><p>Aoi_Pov<p>

Es muy extraño lo que acaba de pasar, no tenia sentido ¿Por qué las cosas mas dulces se pueden volver ligeramente amargas? ¿Por qué la crema cuando la bates mucho tiempo se endurece, pero cuándo no lo haces esta cruda?, Esta historia, que lamentablemente paso hace unos días, nos hizo llorar a todos, espero que les guste.

Mi hermano tenia una amiga, era muy linda, se llamaba Mikan, ella y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, era muy amigable. Un día ella y mi hermano se pelearon, Natsume me dijo en unos de sus enojos que ella y el se enojaron por que, alguien tomo algo que era de otro, o viceversa, tanto Mikan como Natsume no se hablaron en un buen tiempo, y así pasado mes, tras mes.

Cada vez que le preguntaba a mi hermano sobre la relación de Mikan y el, y como podrían resolver su problema, me evitaba su orgullo acababa con el. Un día me arte de todo, y fui a visitar a Mikan, que casual mente vive a cinco cuadras de mi casa, cuando llegue ella me abrió su puerta, y me pregunto "¿te mando el?" a lo que respondí que no, que había venido por mi cuenta, ella me dejo entrar y me sirvió leche con unas galletitas muy ricas "seguro que las preparo ella" me dije, ya que era casual de ella hacerme cosas dulces, hablamos un rato, yo le pregunte que ¿Por qué no se reconciliaban ella y mi hermano?, ella me dijo respondiéndome "es muy difícil reconciliarse con alguien, cuando ninguno de los dos pone de su parte, además no se como hacerlo", se me ocurrió una idea y rápidamente se la dije "oye, por que tu no vas a mi casa este sábado, a las 8:30 exactamente y así tu y mi hermano se reconciliaran, ¿okey?" ella asintió, y como se estaba haciendo de noche me fui a casa, abrase a Mikan, y me despedí orgullosa de lo que había echo.

Desperté el sábado, y espere asta las 8:50, pero ella no llegaba, fui a desayunar, mi hermano ya estaba desayunando, y le seguí, ¿Por qué no habrá venido Mikan? Me pregunte, "¿Natsume….tu no eras amigo una niña llamada…Mikan Sakura?" pregunto mi padre mientras leía el diario, vi a mi padre muy sorprendido "¿Cómo que "era"?" pregunto mi hermano, me dio mucha intriga la cara que puso mi padre así que me acerque para ver lo que el leía, y el la portada salía "Niña, fue encontrada muerta y violada, el la calle xxxxx xxxxx, su nombre era ….Mikan Sakura " mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, caí en cuenta de que fue en dos cuadras lejos de mi casa, era para reconciliarse con mi hermano, mis lagrimas salieron sin parar, sentí que fue mi culpa, me eche para atrás y en un tropiezo me caí, mi hermano al ver mi situación, se levanto para ver diario que papá tenia, al ver su reacción, me encontré con algo que no esperaba, mi hermano, mi orgulloso hermano, estaba llorando, al verlo me pare de un golpe, sin dejar de llorar, le llame, pero no respondía, para mi sorpresa, el salió de la casa corriendo, yo le seguí, lo perdí de vista un momento, pero minutos después lo vi en el parque donde Mikan y el solían jugar de pequeños, estaba sentado en un columpio, balanceándose lentamente "fue mi culpa" repetía, me acerque a el y le abrase, y le dije susurrando "no, no fue tu culpa, ni la mía, no fue la culpa de nadie, ni tu ni yo pensábamos que seria así, por favor, no te eches la culpa, solo fue culpa del Orgullo solo fue eso, a todos nos pasa, el orgullo no es algo con lo que se quiera jugar" después de decir eso ambos lloramos abrasados.

Natsume_Pov

Hace una semana, murió mi mejor amiga, realmente lo estaba pasando mal, mis ojos se veian rojos de llorar, seguro que me veía horrible, seria por no comer ni beber como corresponde, me sentía fatal. Hoy es sábado, así que no tenemos clases, me dispuse a salir de mi habitación un rato, hace muchas horas que no veo la luz del sol, no desde que fui al funeral de Mikan, ver la cara de sus padres y amigos, en especial Ruka y Hotaru, me izo sentir pésimo, se que no fue mi culpa, o eso quería aparentar, me fui de casa un momento, camine sin rumbo, asta que llegue a ese lugar, el lugar donde mi Mikan, falleció, me enoje de repente, ¡¿por que nadie la ayudo? ¡¿Qué acaso no escucharon sus gritos?! ¡¿Por qué?!, me da asco la gente que se aprovecha de los demás, por que no se mueren todos esos….. esos…, las lagrimas otra vez salieron de mis ojos, pude hacer algo ¿no?, pude hacer algo, mientras seguía lamentándome sentí un frio en mi espalda, me di la vuelta lentamente, y frente a mi, la imagen de Mikan sonriéndome felizmente, como si nada hubiera pasado "¿Mikan?" le dije, ella solo me sonrió aun mas, se acerco a mi y quitándome las lagrimas me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y de mi mejilla se acerco a mi oído y susurrándome me dijo "lo siento, lo siento por no haber ido antes a reconciliarme contigo, siento pelearme contigo, por favor diles a todos que estaré bien, los quiero mucho a todos, en especial a ti, no quiero que te eches la culpa, la culpa no es de nadie, por favor, solo quiero que estés bien, te quiero" después de eso se alejo de mi, yo la mira amenazando con volver a llorar, ella me miro preocupada y después me dijo "no seas tonto, nosotros volveremos a estar juntos, en tus sueños y recuerdos, pero ahora me tengo que ir, diles a todos que Mikan los quiere mucho y les desea suerte" ella se alejo de mi y el un parpadeo ella ya no estaba, pero en mi mejilla, todavía sentía el beso ….que Mikan me dio.

_Moraleja: no dejes que tus verdaderos sentimientos sean nublados por el odio y el orgullo, no todos podemos despedirnos de nuestros seres amado, y recuerda"Nunca te das cuenta de cuanto quieres algo, asta que lo pierdes"_

* * *

><p>Waaaaaaa, esta historia es muy triste, por favor comenten como les gusto y si les a pasado algo igual TTuTT los quiero :(<p> 


End file.
